Blushing
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. Hanya cerita singkat tentang Yongguk, Daehyun dan Jongup yang berhasil membuat namjachingu mereka merona. BangHim/DaeJae/JongLo... RnR?


Title: Blushing

Cast: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, pendek, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Himchan dan Yongguk sedang jalan-jalan. Himchan cukup bingung dengan Yongguk sekarang, ia tau Yongguk tidak romantis tapi kalau memang ingin mengajak kencan jangan hanya berjalan-jalan tak jelas seperti ini saja.

Ini siang, dan hari pun cukup panas. Apa Yongguk tak tau kalau kulit Himchan mulai memerah karna sengatan matahari yang sekarang begitu terik. Salah memang kenapa Himchan tak memakai baju lengan panjang tadi.

Nyatanya Himchan terlalu bersemangat saat ia membaca pesan teks dari Yongguk yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Bahkan Himchan sudah bersiap-siap sejam lebih cepat sebelum Yongguk datang menjemputnya.

Sebenarnya Himchan dan Yongguk baru dua minggu ini berpacaran. Entah bagaimana cara Yongguk mendapatkan hati Himchan saat itu. Yang pasti Yongguk termasuk namja yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati Himchan.

.

"Gukie kita mau kemana?" Tanya Himchan dengan sangat bersemangat. Bersemangat? Tentu saja bersemangat pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Yongguk mengajaknya kencan, setelah berpacaran dua minggu ini.

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Yongguk seadanya lalu menatap Himchan sebentar dan setelahnya ia pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat matahari yang sepertinya semakin terik. Dan Himchan hanya bisa mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Hari ini panas Gukie... tak bisakah kita ketempat yang bisa melindungi kita dari teriknya sinar matahari ini" ucap Himchan sedikit merengek pada Yongguk sedangkan Yongguk hanya menatap diam Himchan

"Hime"

"Y-ya?"

"Pipimu memerah"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Himchan lalu menyentuh kedua pipinya, terasa sedikit panas

"Ya... dan aku tidak suka melihat pipimu memerah yang seperti itu"

"Ke-kenapa? Lagi pula pipiku memerah juga karena panasnya sinar matahari saat ini"

"Justru karena sinar matahari ini yang membuatku tak suka"

"Hah?"

"Aku tak suka karena bukan aku yang membuat pipimu memerah"

"Apa maksudmu Gukie?"

"Hmm... lupakan saja"

'Apa tadi Yongguk berusaha merayuku?' Tanya Himchan dalam hati

"Hime ayo kita ke sana" ucap Yongguk sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Himchan hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Yongguk yang memegang pergelangan tangannya, menuntun jalannya.

.

"Kau pesan apa Hime?"

"Hmm... karena hari ini terasa panas aku ingin ice cream coklat saja."

"Kalau begitu kami pesan dua porsi ice cream coklat" ujar Yongguk sambil menatap ke arah pelayan yang bername tag Yoo Youngjae

"Apa hanya itu Tuan?"

"Ya hanya itu" Youngjae mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi membawa catatan pesanan Yongguk

.

.

.

"Gukie" panggil Himchan saat ia baru memasukan satu suap ice cream kedalam mulutnya

"Ne ada apa Hime?" Tanya Yongguk yang sibuk dengan ice cream yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau harus melepaskan dunia hanya untuk ku?" Mendengar pertanyaan Himchan yang seperti itu membuat Yongguk tak jadi menyuapkan ice creamnya. Yongguk pun menatap Himchan dalam

"Bukan kah sudah ku bilang... kau adalah duniaku, Hime" mendengar ucapan Yongguk, Himchan pun langsung merona. Melihat itu membuat Yongguk tersenyum lebar. Sementara itu Himchan pun terdiam dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah

"Hime, aku suka"

"Suka?" Tanya Himchan sambil menatap Yongguk tak mengerti

"Aku suka saat seperti ini. Saat dimana pipi seorang Kim Himchan merona karena seorang Bang Yongguk" setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk pun tertawa kecil, karena ia melihat Himchan yang sepertinya salah tingkah sekarang

"Ish kau menyebalkan Bbang" ucap Himchan lalu memajukan bibirnya, imut

"Aku memang menyebalkan, tapi nyatanya tetap sajakan kau mencintaiku" diam, Himchan pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena memang yang dikatakan Yongguk itu benar

"Aish sudahlah, sebaiknya kita habiskan ice cream ini lalu kita lanjut jalan-jalan lagi"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Hime"

"Ish menyebalkan" Himchan pun mengembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, sementara itu Yongguk terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie mereka manis sekali ya" ucap Youngjae pada Daehyun, saat ini mereka sedang memperhatikan Yongguk dan Himchan dari jauh

"Manis? Memang mereka siapa?"

"Aish kau ini, bukan itu maksudku. Kau lihat namja cantik itu tersipu kan?"

"Ya aku lihat, lalu?" Pertanyaan Daehyun itu sukses membuat Youngjae mendengus sebal

"Lupakan saja, kau menyebalkan Daehyunnie" Youngjae pun menatap Daehyun malas

"Youngjae-ah"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat sekarang diluar sedang mendung" mendengar ucapan itu, Youngjae pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela

"Sejak kapan jadi mendung seperti ini? Yah harinya tidak cerah lagi deh"

"Siapa bilang tidak cerah?"

"Ehh tapi kan sekarang langit memang mendung Daehyunnie"

"Aku tau itu, tapi hari mendung itu tak ada bagiku. Kau tau kenapa seperti itu?" Youngjae menggeleng

"Karena dengan melihatmu saja hariku terasa begitu cerah Youngjae baby" dan tepat saat itu Youngjae pun merona

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" Tanya Youngjae dengan rona merah samar dikedua pipinya. Bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah mengecup pipi Youngjae kilat, hal itu membuat melebarkan kedua matanya. Dan jangan lupakan pipi Youngjae yang bertambah merah sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ish... Jongup hyung kau mematahkan sapu lagi" tegur seorang namja manis pada seorang namja yang ia penggil Jongup tersebuta. Dan jika dilihat mereka menggunakan seragam sama seperti Daehyun dan Youngjae, itu artinya mereka juga pegawai dicafe tersebut

"Ehh benarkah Junhong-ah?" Tanya Jongup lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sapu yang kini sedang dipegangnya. Dan yah sapu itu memang benar patah. Melihat sapu yang tak bisa digunakan tersebut, Jongup pun langsung tersenyum tidak jelas

"Kau ini hyung, kenapa ceroboh sekali. Kau bahkan tak tau sebabnya kenapa sapu yang ada ditanganmu itu patah, benarkan?" Jongup mengangguk, membenarkan kata-kata Junhong atau bisa disebut juga dengan Zelo

"Kenapa kau sering sekali mematahkan sapu hyung?" Jongup menggeleng tak tau

"Aku memang sering mematahkan sapu. Tapi setidaknya, aku berusaha untuk tidak akan pernah mematahkan hatimu Junhong-ah"

"H-hyung" ucap Zelo gugup dengan kedua pipinya yang sekarang dihiasi oleh rona merah samar. Sementara itu Jongup pun tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap lembut kedua pipi Zelo tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Gimana, apa ini aneh? Apa ini ancur?

Aih... aku bikin ini gak lebih dari tiga jam, dan aku rasa ini gak jelas banget awkakwk dan maaf kalau banyak typo karna aku malas baca ulang dan edit sana sini hihi

Ohh ia makasih buat yang udah baca terus nyempetin review di ff aku yang Your Biggest Mistake, sekali lagi makasih ya :*

.

Last

Gimme Your Review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


End file.
